


modern royalty chic

by melsbels



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, kc vacay 2017 what whaaaat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melsbels/pseuds/melsbels
Summary: royals caroline forbes and klaus mikaelson inmodern royalty chicfor vogue US, feb 2018photographed by enzo st. john





	modern royalty chic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dani_grl82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_grl82/gifts).



> i was positively d e l i g h t e d to be your gifter, babe. i hope you enjoy it!!!

  



End file.
